warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Graystripe/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |apprentice=Graypaw |warrior=Graystripe |senior warrior=Graystripe |deputy=Graystripe |kittypet=Graystripe |loner=Graystripe |elder=Graystripe |mother=Willowpelt |half-brothers=Sootfur, Rainwhisker |half-sister=Sorreltail |formermate=Silverstream |mate=Millie |sons=Stormfur, Bumblestripe |daughters=Feathertail, Blossomfall, Briarlight |mentor=Lionheart |temporary mentor=Tigerstar |app=Brackenfur |temporary app=Stormfur |unofficial app=Millie |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Whitestorm |succeededby1=Brambleclaw |position2=Temporary Deputy |precededby2=Brambleclaw |succeededby2=Brambleclaw |livebooks=''The Prophecies Begin, ''Ravenpaw's Path, The New Prophecy, Graystripe's Adventure, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=Unknown }} Graystripe is a dark gray tom with yellow eyes and a stripe of darker gray fur running down his back. Graystripe is an elder of ThunderClan. He was Firestar's best and most trusted friend, as well as his former deputy, until going missing after being taken by Twolegs. After returning to ThunderClan, Graystripe resumed his warrior duties for many seasons until finally deciding to retire. In his youth, he was an avid breaker of the warrior code, engaging in a forbidden relationship with the RiverClan she-cat, Silverstream and joining RiverClan to look after their kits after she died. He once again took a non-ThunderClan mate after falling in love with Millie while he was a kittypet, and brought her to join ThunderClan. He fathers a second litter with her consisting of Bumblestripe, Blossomfall and Briarlight. He serves ThunderClan for many years before retiring with Sandstorm and Millie to the elder's den. History ''The Prophecies Begin :Graypaw is a young ThunderClan apprentice who encounters a kittypet, Rusty. When Rusty is accepted into ThunderClan as Firepaw, he, Graypaw and Ravenpaw form a tight knit group. After Ravenpaw reveals to his friends that Tigerclaw murdered Redtail, Graypaw and Firepaw have him escape to live with the loner, Barley. Graypaw and Firepaw battle ShadowClan and become warriors: Graystripe and Fireheart. Bluestar sends them on a mission to retrieve the banished WindClan, and they feed the starving RiverClan when their fish are poisoned. :When Graystripe falls in the river, he is rescued by the RiverClan warrior Silverstream, and pursues a relationship with her. Because of this, he neglects his apprentice, Brackenpaw, often missing training sessions. Silverstream becomes pregnant with Graystripe's kits, but she dies while kitting, leaving Graystripe devastated. :He brings their children, Stormkit and Featherkit, to ThunderClan. However, to avoid battle, Graystripe yields the kits to RiverClan and decides to stay with them. However, during a battle at Sunningrocks, Leopardstar commands Graystripe to attack Fireheart. Graystripe cannot bring himself to, and she exiles him, forcing Graystripe to return to ThunderClan. :When Firestar becomes leader, he wishes to appoint Graystripe as his deputy, but decides against it due to the gray tom's disloyalty, and appoints Whitestorm instead. In the battle with BloodClan, Whitestorm is killed, and Graystripe is chosen to succeed him. The New Prophecy :Graystripe leads an attack on the construction Twolegs alongside Squirrelpaw to free the trapped cats, including Leafpaw. He manages to help open several cages before being snatched up by the Twolegs. Firestar grieves heavily for the loss of his friend, refusing to believe he is dead. Firestar does not appoint a new deputy for many moons, though eventually a vigil is held for Graystripe and Brambleclaw is selected to succeed his position. Power of Three :Graystripe finds his way to the Clans in their new territories along with his new mate, Millie. Because of this, Firestar is conflicted about whether Graystripe should return as deputy, but StarClan ultimately approves of Brambleclaw remaining deputy. Millie later gives birth to their kits, Bumblekit, Briarkit, and Blossomkit, and Graystripe is able to be a proper father to his second litter of kits. Omen of the Stars :Graystripe cares for his daughter, Briarpaw, after she breaks her spine trying to save Longtail from a falling tree. When a patrol of cats visits Tribe of Rushing Water, it is revealed that Graystripe is the grandfather of Stormfur's kits, Lark That Sings at Dawn and Pine That Clings to Rock. He takes part in the battle against the Dark Forest, and is devastated when Firestar dies. A Vision of Shadows :Millie has joined Graystripe in the elders' den where they, along with Sandstorm and Purdy, are cared for by apprentices, including Alderpaw and Sparkpaw, the latter of which reminds Graystripe of his old friend, Firestar. After Sandstorm dies on a journey to find SkyClan, Graystripe mourns the loss of yet another old friend, and mourns again when Purdy dies suddenly seasons later. Around this time, he and Millie become the grandparents to Blossomfall's litter, and Graystripe spends a lot of time interacting with his grandkits. He comforts Millie after the death of their daughter, Briarlight. He also voices disapproval when Tigerheart, now Tigerstar, becomes ShadowClan's leader, as he remembers when the first Tigerstar become leader. The Broken Code :Graystripe is now joined by Brackenfur, Brightheart, and Cloudtail in the elders' den, although Millie does not appear. He speaks highly of Bramblestar at the leader's funeral. Super Editions :In 'Firestar's Quest, Graystripe leads ThunderClan in Firestar's absence while he and Sandstorm search for and rebuild SkyClan. :In ''Bramblestar's Storm, Graystripe assists his Clan in surviving the flooding of the lake, and offers advice to ThunderClan's new leader, Bramblestar. Feeling his age, he eventually retires to the elders' den along with Sandstorm. ''Graystripe's Adventure :Following his capture, Graystripe is now a kittypet living with Twolegs. He befriends a fellow kittypet named Millie and teaches her about Clan life and how to fight and hunt. Silverstream appears in his dreams and encourages him to find ThunderClan. He offers Millie to join him, but she refuses. He leaves without her, determined to find Firestar, but grows weak with hunger and thirst. Millie finds him and rescues him from starvation. :During their journey, Millie becomes injured when the two are chased by a monster in a cornfield. They rest with some loners in their barn. The Twoleg and cats there have an uneasy relationship, but Graystripe helps to bridge their bond by saving one of the Twoleg kits from drowning. He and Millie continue on their journey and they find Graystripe's old home destroyed by Twolegs. Disheartened, the pair finds Ravenpaw and Barley who inform them the Clans have left moons ago. :Graystripe becomes frustrated with Millie's inability to forget her old kittypet tendencies, and is hit by a monster while scolding her. He recovers at Diesel's place, and becomes jealous at Millie's friendliness with Diesel, realizing he has developed feelings for Millie. Graystripe and Millie journey to the sun-drown-place and head to the lake territories where they are reunited with the Clans. Detailed description :'Graystripe''' is a big, sturdy, solid dark gray tom with a stripe of darker gray fur running down his back, a torn left ear, and yellow eyes. He has shaggy fur, a thick , bushy tail, and a broad face. Character pixels Official art Killed victims This list shows the victims Graystripe has killed: *Clawface *Darkstripe Ceremonies Quotes |'''''See more}} External links * * * * * * * * Notes and references }} Category:Main article pages